


Puncture Wounds

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [213]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Tony has always had a strange fascination with vampires, and one night he meets Stephen (vampire) in a club. How could this possible go wrong?*Reupload from secondary account ButterflyEye.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [213]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118655
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Puncture Wounds

### Chapter Text

Tony stared up at the tacky neon sign advertising the Bleeding Hearts Club with apprehension. It was located in the poorest part of the city, the one where you avoided wearing expensive clothing and kept your head down, lest you draw unwanted attention. That, of course, was exactly why Tony had chosen it, no risk of running into business partners or paparazzi. Or so he hoped, his luck had never been all that good.

Across the street a tall man, with a petite woman tucked under his arm scurried toward the entrance, no doubt in response to the drizzle of rain that had just started, as though urging Tony to act. From this distance, it was impossible to tell if either of them was vampire or human, though he’d bet good money on the man. They were possessive creatures and the way his arm had been wrapped around her waist, head tilted toward her neck, seemed to scream _mine._

Tony hated the way that thought sent a spike of arousal and not so healthy longing through him. He imagined his therapist would blame it on his daddy issues, she seemed to think everything came down to his father, Tony wasn’t so sure.

Taking a fortifying breath, Tony willed his feet to move. He was going to do this, time to stop fantasizing and start acting. Moving swiftly across the street, head down in the rain, Tony tried to blank out his mind, tried to ignore the ugly insecurity that rose up inside him and the clamouring thoughts that Pepper claimed was his conscience and self preservation.

He stepped inside the rather decrepit building, only to pause in surprise at the interior. The floor was tiled with a dark obsidian that screamed wealth, while the walls were a deep blue, offset by the wash of warm lights spaced evenly along them.

In front of Tony was a line up of five people, waiting patiently for the hostess at the podium to accept the fee and write down their information. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, something far less fancy then this, but then again, this was a hotspot for vampires, who’d had ages to build their fortunes. Tony couldn’t imagine they wanted to party and drink in a trashy club. The exterior of the building must be a front then, to ward off those who were unsure if they wanted to join.

It felt like the best decision he’d made in awhile.

Tony lined up, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans, trying not to stare at the other patrons in front of him. He’d seen vampires of course, everyone had, but there was something instinctual that often made you drop your eyes int their presence and give them a wide berth. Usually, Tony could ignore that urge, finding that it earned him plenty of respect when he could meet their gaze while shaking their hand. Now, however, Tony was decidedly out of his element and it was probably best he play it safe.

The couple who had run inside were directly in front of him and Tony watched carefully as they walked up to the hostess. She was obviously human, a lovely blush of exertion on her cheeks as she greeted them with a wide smile.

“Eric, Olivia, lovely to have you two back,” she didn’t wait for their response, already pulling out a blue wristband, followed quickly by a golden one. She handed them both to the woman she called Olivia.

The taller man handed over a crisp hundred and received a silver band in return. Now Tony knew he was a vampire. He’d researched the colours before coming, wanting to know what to look for. There were colours for each blood type, so that vampires could peruse at their leisure. The silver band was for vampires. The golden was for a claimed feeder. Meaning, Olivia couldn’t be approached by any other vampires that evening.

Tony found himself staring at the back of her head, stomach twisting with the knowledge and the idea of becoming like her, someone whom a vampire had chosen as their main source, as their primary giver. The tingle that went down his spine was mildly disconcerting.

They moved toward a door in the corner when another man stepped out of the shadows. Tony hadn’t even noticed him and realized just as quickly, that he too, was a vampire, his unnatural stillness, allowing him to go unnoticed. The door opened and a rhythmic clamouring poured out as the couple entered and that sound alone was enough to put Tony at ease. It was a soothing island of familiarity within the uncertainty; it was really just a club. The door closed and with it, the uncomfortable silence returned.

“Sir?”

The sound of the hostess’ irritated voice brought him back to the present, blinking at the woman’s tired eyes. Almost instantly they widened, and Tony cringed when he realized she recognized him, mouth opening and closing in shock.

Luckily, he had plenty of experience with this sort of thing. Tony offered a blinding smile, “hello, how are you this evening?”

It took a moment, but Tony could physically see the moment she pulled her professionalism back on like a mask. Her back straightened and an easy, knowing smile slid onto her lips, “I’m doing well. First time?”

“Yes. Here.”

Tony pulled out the paper detailing his certified medical history. Feeders with any addictions, sexually transmitted diseases, certain health conditions, and a history of mental health were not allowed into these establishments. It had taken nearly eight years, but a federal bill had finally been passed, making the documents a lawful requirements, thus protecting both vampires and feeders.

She glanced over it, not giving away her interest in the slightest, making Tony feel more at ease. After a moment she nodded and pulled out a black wristband, universal donner, and Tony handed her a fifty.

“Alright, first time in there. Vamps wear the silver bracelets, you must keep yours visual at all times, if it is hidden, you’ll only encourage people to grab at you,” she shook her head a little in obvious disapproval. “Staff with be circling the floor at all times, they’ll be wearing these chokers.” Tony only now realized she was wearing a thick white choker around her neck with an ornate silver flower dangling from the center. “And white bracelets on their arms. If any vamps or humans give you a rough time for whatever reason, all you have to do is stick your hand in the air or give a shout. Though they rarely miss anything anyway so probably won’t be necessary. If you want to leave with a vamp tonight, you’ll have to sign this release, otherwise the bouncers will make sure you are undisturbed until you get to your car, understand?”

Tony blinked at the sudden influx of information but nodded all the same. She smiled thinly, “I know it’s a lot, but we have a lot of regulars who look out for the newbies. Just have fun, enjoy the euphoria a bit, and check it off your bucket list.”

He could have bristled at the implication of a cheap thrill, but Tony knew better. That was why most people did this, why they sought out these kinds of clubs where you could mingle in relative privacy with vampires. Maybe that was why Tony was doing it, after all, it certainly fit with his most impulsive decisions. Except something about this felt different, he just couldn’t tell what.

Tony hesitated for just a moment before picking up the pen on the podium and signing the release form. The hostess offered a gentle smile and handed him a card, “show this at the door so the bouncers know you want to leave with the vamp. It can be tossed away after.”

“Thank you.”

Moving toward the door, Tony didn’t glance at the man as it was swung open. Once more the music spilled out into the hall, escaping the soundproof room. Stepping inside, Tony was engulfed in much more familiar territory.

The room was packed with bodies. It was dim and the pounding music erred on the side of trance, while the lights did the work of creating the frenzied energy of a more typical club. Tony glanced around, searching, and spotted a long bar off to the right. Down the center was obviously the dance floor while the left was scattered with couches and low tables. Stairs led up to what seemed to be private booths.

Tony immediately headed for the bar, eyes automatically fixating on bracelets and people. Relief flowed through him at the realization that over half of the crowd seemed to be around his age and not young adults. He made sure he wasn’t mistaking them for vampires as well. It was comforting and Tony found himself settling into the atmosphere with ease.

He didn’t exactly have a plan for tonight.

Tony saw himself getting a drink, maybe dancing, and hopefully finding a vampire trustworthy enough to take a bite of him. He wasn’t entirely confident he’d be able to work up the courage, but this was the closest he’d come yet.

Sliding onto one of the stools, he caught the eye of the bar tender, a young man who seemed no older than seventeen. Of course, the band on his wrist quickly dispelled the notion that he didn’t belong in the club.

Drink ordered, Tony spun around on the stool, observing the mass of bodies in front of him. The dance floor was filled to bursting with shifting, heaving bodies as they moved to the beat of the music, the difference between human and vampire standing out starkly.

Where the humans breathed heavily, sweat gleaming on their skin under the flashing lights, movements jerky, the vampires were graceful, each move costing them no effort or breath. They didn’t sweat and they didn’t tire, simply smiled down at their companions, eyes decidedly fixated on their red faces.

For a split-second Tony thought of standing and simply walking straight into the fray. He wanted to have those eyes on him, focused and hungry, eager to take what it needed. A shiver went down his spine and Tony shook his head, picking up the drink that had been set down behind him. That wasn’t a smart move until he had relaxed a bit and he knew it.

Sipping at his drink, Tony tried to ignore the burn in his throat and the shaky nervousness moving throughout his limbs. He let his eyes wander, hoping to find a friendly face, long used to this routine in clubs. Though he couldn’t help but notice the number of eyes fixating on his wrist.

Tony had already decided he wanted to be approached. Usually he was the assertive sort, happy to go up and demand the attention of whom ever he pleased, quirks of his billionaire status, but he wasn’t the commodity here, not really.

Sweat glistened on his temple, the occasional bullet sliding down the side as the heat of the club began to affect him, a familiar haziness coming over him. It was only then, that Tony realized there was a presence at his side.

Glancing over, he found a tall man sitting on the barstool, no drink in sight. His hair was dark, with grey streaks along the sides that immediately captured Tony’s attention. The band around the man’s pale wrist told him it was a vampire but something about the grey seemed to humanize him, make him less otherworldly.

Tony could only see his profile, his eyes were set on the crowd of bodies, scanning, while he leaned almost too casually against the bar, trying to appear natural. Allowing his gaze to run over his entirety Tony found himself noting the man’s obvious wealth in the dark silkiness of his shirt and expensive jeans, the grace with which he held himself and fucking hell…the hands.

Fingers long and elegant, perfect for piano playing or any number of delicate activities, Tony found himself wondering what they would feel like against his skin, holding him down, tilting his head to the side, unmovable.

As if hearing those thoughts, the man’s head turned toward him with startling speed. Tony, who was usually rather smooth, found himself staring into brilliant kaleidoscope eyes, unable to look away or speak, as though he was being held prisoner by them alone.

The crowd and chest thumping music faded as a slow, predatory smile stretched wide across the man’s lips. Tony swore his heart stuttered in his chest and then did it again when a low, rumbling chuckle came from the man. Those captivating eyes glanced down at something and when they came back, they were sparkling with delight.

“Hello,” he said in a voice that was soft as honey. “My name is Stephen Strange.”

Drink forgotten and insecurities buried under a sudden wave of arousal Tony found himself grinning in response, “Tony Stark.”

“I know,” his expression seemed amused, but Tony wasn’t entirely sure. “Would you by any chance like to dance?”

This was too fast. Tony was supposed to get to know a vampire before doing anything, talk to them, reassure himself that there was nothing to be afraid of. But this man, who happened to sit beside him and was practically making him forget who he was, had effectively thrown all that out the window.

Tony wanted him. Wanted to listen to that voice, feel his body against his own, know what it was like to have him drink from him.

“Yes.”

“Lovely.”

A firm, cool hand gripped Tony’s and tugged him up with powerful ease. Tony was left to stumble in his wake as he was guided to the dance floor, the push of bodies easily subsiding as they walked up, seemingly parting as they made their way to the center.

In an odd, distant kind of way, Tony was aware he wasn’t thinking, feeling normally. Everything had grown fuzzy around the edges, his focus entirely centering on the lean, firm body behind him, the hands on his hips, the grinding at his back, the deep, thrilling voice in his ear.

Gone was the panic and worry and fear he’d been trying to suppress, in its place was a strange kind of abandon. The thumping of the music moved through him and Tony closed his eyes as he danced, laughing breathlessly when Stephen did, reach out and touching because Stephen was, offered his neck, because Stephen wanted to kiss it.

“You’re a natural. Taking to this so well Stark.”

The words didn’t quite make sense. Tony was smart, smarter than most people in this dismal world, and he knew there was something missing here but when he spun around to face Stephen, he was met with those damned eyes again and it was forgotten.

He had been expecting a smile, the same one Stephen had been wearing at the bar, what he got instead was an expression that seemed considering, brows furrowed, and eyes a little too excited. Tony didn’t like it and reached up pull Stephen closer, effectively getting a solid thigh between his legs for the effort. For a moment it meant nothing, just a different position, then Stephen shifted, eyes flashing, and Tony couldn’t help but moan at the unexpected friction.

Tony didn’t care about the bodies all around them, didn’t think about how odd it was they were the only ones with a bit of space to maneuver. He could only think about the hand at the small of his back, encouraging him to grind down on that leg, his own restricted stiffness in his pants, the way, any more complex thoughts simply drifted away.

“Beautiful,” Tony shivered as the word was whispered in his ear. “Perfect. Take your pleasure sweetheart, its alright.”

The praise sent a thrill down his spine and he couldn’t help but gasp as he shoved up against Stephen a little more insistently. It felt good, too good, considering he hadn’t been this aroused in years. Tony found himself gripping the front of Stephen’s shirt and grunting into his shoulder, eyes closed against the flashing lights.

He just needed a little bit more…

“Come for me sweetheart. Show me how much you want this. So beautiful.” The words were accompanied by those long, clever fingers sneaking between their bodies and cupping his cock through his jeans and giving one hard, perfect squeeze.

Tony came with a groan, hips jerking against Stephen’s and his other hand carding through sweat soaked hair. The room was gone, the music was a distant throbbing, and the crush of people were but a distant memory.

He rode out the waves of his orgasm, basking in the soothing sounds at his ear, and utterly forgetting to be embarrassed about anything. After several long moments, as his breathing steadied out, Tony’s mind remained lazy and slow.

Eyes still closed, Tony didn’t protest as sure hands came up to cup his face and tilt it to the side. He opened his eyes into slits, taking in Stephen’s wide pupils and catching, for just a second, the flash of fangs.

An entirely new kind of thrill shot through him as Stephen’s lips ghosted across his throat. There had been something about seeing those fangs, marks of a monster, of someone who could hurt him, but seeing them on Stephen’s face, that felt so indescribably right.

“May I?” the question was whispered against his skin and Tony frowned, not wanting to talk or find the words.

So, instead he raised his hands to grip at Stephen’s shoulders and forced through his trembling lips a single hoarse plea,” Please.”

There were twin spots of pain for all of five seconds, drawing a whimper, when quite suddenly it changed. A wave of euphoria, so much more powerful then his orgasm, washed through him, and Tony surged up against Stephen, trying to get him to deeper, with a hard gasp.

Unfortunately, strong, unforgiving hands held him in place. Tony was left with nothing to do but slump against his vampire and submit to the drinking. The pleasure that rocked his body made it almost impossible to think but somehow, he managed one word over and over and over again.

“ _Thank you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I'd never find the time to do the entire 20 chapter story I sketched out so I'm turning this into a two chapter oneshot instead :)


End file.
